


You Bag Me, I'll Tag You

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [21]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Foreplay, Multi, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, surprise wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: “Tyler, I still don’t understand why Raddy has to join us for running errands.  What the fuck are we shopping for?”  Jamie hounds Tyler as Tyler is driving through the outskirts of Dallas.  Radulov knows where Tyler is taking them but isn’t going to tell Jamie since he’s sworn to secrecy.  He just sits in the backseat, quietly smiling his usual toothless smile.





	You Bag Me, I'll Tag You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNaughtyVirgin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/gifts).



> Here is your bye week bonus. We needed something to explain away that aweful TMZ photo of Tyler. Well some 6800 words later, Pensy and I ended up with this! It is scathing and we hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I'm gifting this to the thenaughtyvirgin in thanks for a simply HOT (for want of a better word) religious kink. Merci mon amie. Link below for those who want more sinful Bennguin action.
> 
> If you are new to the hockey world, or if hockey isn't your thing and you ended up here courtesy of one of our tags, we give to you the Benn-Seguin pairing:
> 
> Tyler:  
> 
> 
> Jamie  
> 
> 
> As always this is an act of fiction, just like Tyler actually kissing Summer Rae in the heat of Cabo's warm sunshine all made up for your pleasure.

“Tyler, I still don’t understand why Raddy has to join us for running errands.  What the fuck are we shopping for?”  Jamie hounds Tyler as Tyler is driving through the outskirts of Dallas.  Radulov knows where Tyler is taking them but isn’t going to tell Jamie since he’s sworn to secrecy.  He just sits in the backseat, quietly smiling his usual toothless smile.

 

When Tyler doesn’t answer Jamie, Jamie turns to pleading.  “Tyler, will you please tell me where you are taking us?”

 

Tyler grins, thankfully they’ve arrived at their destination and Tyler parks crooked in the spot because he can’t even do that straight. 

 

Jamie scrubs his hand over his face.  “Where the fuck did they teach you how to drive Tyler?”

 

Tyler accepts the chirp with a grin then points out their destination. “We’re here.” 

 

Jamie looks at the sign, and blinks blankly at it like a deer in headlights.  It takes a few seconds for Jamie to snap back to reality.

 

“Um, Tyler the wedding isn’t until this summer, why are we picking out rings now?”

 

“Jewelry takes time Jameson, one simply doesn’t rush a lifetime purchase.”  Tyler banters. 

 

Raddy laughs at the comment.  Jamie ponders the statement and realizes that is what he is getting once he marries Tyler, a lifetime commitment.  They have the jeweler sign a NDA and set to work scanning every ring in the place.  Alex sees it first, a gold ring with space for six stones, and points it out to Tyler. 

 

Jamie looks it over. “Emeralds in the center, two diamonds on each side?”

 

“I think we have rings!” Tyler says with a smile on his face.  Jamie and Tyler get their sizes taken.  “Raddy, why don’t you take Jamie over to the brewpub across the street and get us a table while I finish up here.” 

 

Alex ushers Jamie out of the store.

 

“Say can you have those done by the end of the week?”  Tyler asks the salesperson.

 

“Rush jobs would be an extra hundred dollars a ring, and they would be done Thursday.  Is that okay?”  she replies.

 

“Perfectly, and say do you have a locket those would fit in?  This is kind of a secret until June.”  Tyler asks.

 

“Something small and unnoticeable I take it?  How about something like this.”  She hands him a small star shaped locket that looks very masculine.  “We can outline the star with emeralds and put a diamond letter ‘D’ in the middle.”

 

“Add two to the bill with ‘Tyler’ engraved on one and ‘Jamie’ engraved on the other.” Tyler says and hands her his credit card.

 

“So, when is the secret ceremony?” she asks coyly.

 

“Monday and even Jamie doesn’t know yet.”  Tyler smiles.

 

“So, you are just going to pop this on him?” She says as she puts the finishing touches on the order.

 

“Yeah, but this will settle one of the challenges we were going to have with the original plan.”

 

“The whole coming out in Dallas thing?  I get it, but just know I won’t stop being a fan because of this.”  She hands him a copy of the order with his credit card receipt.

 

Tyler leaves to meet up with Raddy and Jamie for dinner and beer.

 

After practice Thursday, Tyler asks Rous and Spezz to take Jamie to lunch.  He hijacks Radulov to head back to the jewelry store.  The saleslady welcomes Tyler back, and fetches his order.  She opens the boxes and Tyler looks stunned.

 

“We added an extra engraving to the inside of the ring just for you.” She says. 

 

The engraving on the inside reads _Tyler and Jamie 1/8/18_.  Tyler tries on his ring and loves the sight of it on his finger, a feeling that has a few months to wait.  He looks almost sad to place it in the locket engraved _Jamie_ on the back.  He takes Jamie’s ring, and places it in the locket marked _Tyler_.  They get back in the truck to take Raddy back to his car when Tyler hands Alex both jewelry boxes. 

 

“On Monday, you’re giving these to us, I’ve prompted the team chaplain on what to do.”

 

Back at the house, Tyler waits until Jamie falls asleep for their pre-game nap, then slips out to make a phone call in the kink room.  He figures, if he is going to express marry Jamie, he better romance it up with a cake.  He calls the cake store which is also allowed to issue their marriage license and pays an obscene amount money for an express cake and a Sunday pickup time.

 

Their last game before the bye week against Edmonton ends on a high note and when Jamie, Tyler, Alex and his girl board the private jet, a celebratory environment reigns.  Not even Jamie’s fear of flying could dampen the mood as the flight attendant hands each of the passengers a drink.  Jamie slams down his double whiskey to calm his nerves.  After the second drink, Jamie passes out in his seat with his head on Tyler’s shoulder.  Raddy snaps a quick pic and texts it to out to the team with the caption, _News flash, Jamie can sleep on a plane!_

 

Jamie wakes as they are landing.  He stretches and yawn, then looks past Tyler, taking in the glow from the lights flashing from the aircraft as the plane taxis to a stop.  Jamie notices something he shouldn’t be expecting from Cabo.

 

“Ty, since when does it snow in Cabo?”

 

Tyler stumbles and realizes he forgot to come up with a plausible story for this detour. 

 

Jamie glares at Tyler.  “Tyler, what’s going on?  Is there something wrong with the plane?  I didn’t pack for this shit weather!” 

 

Tyler sees the panic growing in Jamie’s eyes.

 

“Just a slight detour.  The plane’s fine.”  Tyler assures Jamie. 

 

“Where the hell are we, then?”  Jamie fumes.  He looks out the window again and takes note of the sign on the terminal where the plane is parked.

 

“Winnipeg?  We’re in Canada?  That’s not a little detour, Tyler.  That’s the opposite end of the country.”

 

Tyler just shrugs and gives his best innocent looking face.  Jamie’s not amused. 

 

After customs clears the aircraft, Jamie exits the flight and sprints to the terminal with Tyler hot on his tail.  When they get in the terminal, sitting there is none other than Antoine Roussel and his Great Dane smiling broadly at Jamie’s attempts to shake off the cold.

 

“Come on guys, we borrowed Sheets’ Hummer and kept it warmed up.  Let’s go.  You’re staying with us today and tomorrow.  We got guest rooms for both of you.”  Nikolaj says.

 

Jamie locks eyes with Tyler and mouths out, “Today and tomorrow?”

 

Tyler dips his head sheepishly and smiles.  Jamie doesn’t look happy.  This whole surprise might just backfire on Tyler.  By the time they get Nikolaj’s three-bedroom condo, Jamie’s relaxed some.  Nikolaj and Rous seem excited to have them there, which makes Jamie happy.  Jamie and Tyler claim one room and Alex and his girlfriend grab the other, returning to the kitchen as Nikolaj is at the stove making pancakes.

 

Rous lets Jamie borrow a coat for their 10:30 am appointment.  Tyler and Jamie arrive at the cake shop and Jamie is even more perplexed. 

 

“What the fuck are we doing here?”

 

Tyler parks the truck. 

 

“You know how we’ve been arguing about how we’d have to change our last names if we got married in Dallas?”  Tyler asks.

 

“Yeah.” Jamie replies, even more confused.

 

“Well, you know how our parents have different last names?”  Tyler asks again trying to make Jamie connect the dots.

 

“Yeah.” Jamie chokes out.  Jamie now mentally thumbs through his recall of Canadian marriage laws.  He turns his head to Tyler looking like he’s going to be sick.

 

“Does this have something to do with the reason we were in that jewelry shop last week?”  Jamie whimpers.  Tyler smiles as Jamie finally gets a clue.

 

They walk in the shop, and the guy at the counter greets them. “Order for Seguin?” 

 

Tyler nods his approval.

 

“Lets see, chocolate cake, raspberry filling and a marriage license?”  The counter guy repeats.

 

“That sounds right.”

 

The counter guy hands Tyler a form for them to fill out.  Tyler produces their Canadian passports, handing them to the clerk who documents everything and issues the requisite license.

 

“Okay guys, here is your marriage license.  Since it’s Sunday, I can’t register it until tomorrow, so you can make it official anytime after 11am tomorrow.  Your officiant must then mail it back to the city clerk’s office within the next 5 days after your marriage.  You then have to apply with Manitoba VSA to get your marriage certificate if you want one.  This is your cake.  Do you need an officiant?  I can offer recommendations for one?”  The counter guy hands over the document and the cake.

 

“We have one, thanks for the offer.”  Tyler replies.  The guy at the counter, thanks them for their business.  With that done, they drive back to Nikolaj’s condo.

 

“Okay Ty, how long have you really been planning this?”  Jamie interrogates.

 

“About a month, stallion, ever since our night with Roman.” Tyler replies.

 

“Do you know how pissed our parents are going to be about this, my brother, our sisters?”  Jamie interrogates further.

 

“Only the six of us, the jeweler, the cake shop, and the team chaplain are going to know and they are all sworn to legal secrecy or we’ll sue the pants off them.  We are still doing our backyard wedding this summer, so our families know it’s official.  They won’t figure it out until next season when the names on our jerseys don’t change.”  Tyler says as they pull into the parking garage for Nikolaj’s downtown condo.  Tyler puts the car in park, and Jamie can’t resist the inquisition.

 

“Wait, aren’t we having jerseys made for the wedding with hyphenated names?” Jamie asks.

 

“Yup, but those will only be for show.”  Tyler smiles slyly.

 

“You are being a sly little shit, my pup.”  Jamie grins back, impressed by how well Tyler thought this through.

 

They walk back into Nikolaj’s condo and the group has already ordered a pile of pizza for lunch.  The Stars’ chaplain joining them.

 

“Alright guys, lets walk through tomorrow.”  The chaplain starts as a he chomps down on a slice of pie.

 

“Normally for a shock wedding we just do all the legal stuff and done, or do you want something slightly more personal.”  He says after swallowing the first bite, allowing Tyler and Jamie time to ponder what they want.

 

“Tyler, since this is your surprise.  Give him what you were thinking.”  Jamie glares at Tyler.

 

Rous looks at Jamie. “Easy on him Caps, he’s doing this for both of you.”

 

Jamie sighs.  “I know Rous, still in a state of shock after filling out the official paperwork this morning.”

 

Raddy’s girlfriend, Nikolaj, and Antoine take Jamie back into the living room with a pizza box to do something to take his mind off tomorrow’s ceremony while Tyler and Alex go over ceremony details with the chaplain.  Life is great when you have a great group of friends to share all of this with.

 

Tyler finishes the meeting with the chaplain and Alex setting the ceremony time at 11:30, with a lunch to follow and a flight out to Cabo by 2.  The less time Jamie spends in Winterpeg the better he’ll feel.

 

Jamie sleeps very little that night with Tyler snuggled against him fast asleep.  Jamie is always stunned how Tyler can just let things go and not worry all the time.  He wonders if he’ll ever get to that point.

 

The next morning, Jamie gets out of bed feeling queasy.  Tyler wakes up and struts around the room as he showers and gets ready for the big day.  Jamie is downstairs being force fed a breakfast courtesy of Alex and Rous.  Jamie uses the master bathroom to get ready so that he doesn’t see Tyler before the wedding.  Tyler handed Rous the custom jersey they were going to use in June to give to Jamie.

 

They all meet in the living room at 11:30. Jamie and Tyler are facing each other, and Tyler’s smile brings tears to Jamie’s eyes.

 

“Friends, we are gathered here to witness the partnership of Jamie Randolph Benn and Tyler Paul Seguin.  If there is anyone here that feels these two should not be joined in marriage, please say so now.”  The chaplain starts, so far so normal aside from being in someone’s living room and not a church.

 

“Jamie Randolph Benn, do you take Tyler Paul Seguin into the partnership of marriage?  Do you promise to honor him, care for him, make a home with him until death parts you?”

 

Jamie chokes up and barely mutters out, “I do.”

 

“Tyler Paul Seguin, do you take Jamie Randolph Benn into the partnership of marriage?  Do you promise to honor him, care for him, make a home with him until death parts you?”

 

Tyler’s smile turns to a serious look as he says, “I will.”

 

“That is good, the partnership of marriage is a joint effort, a team effort.  Your promises are the creation of a permanent team that will grow together.” 

 

Tyler has started to tear up too.  He didn’t expect to get this emotional.  Alex hands the locket necklaces to the chaplain.  Jamie hasn’t seen these yet,  They sparkle as they catch the light in the room.

 

“You have made a never-ending promise, inside these lockets is the ring of your partner for safe keeping until your formal ceremony in June.  Every time you kiss this locket think of your partner and the promises you just made.”

 

“Tyler take Jamie’s locket and place it around his neck repeat after me.  I Tyler Paul Segin.”

 

“I Tyler Paul Seguin.”  Tyler repeats.

 

“Take you Jamie Randolph Benn”

 

“Take you Jamie Randolph Benn.” Tyler repeats again

 

“To be my partner in marriage.”

 

“To be my partner in marriage.”  Tyler repeats locking eyes with Jamie and trying to hold back tears.

 

“On good days and bad days.”

 

“On good days and bad days.” Tyler chokes out.

 

“In sickness and in health.”

 

“In sickness and in health.” Tyler repeats with tears flowing freely.

 

“To have and to hold.”

 

“To have and to hold.” Rous loses it as Tyler balls out the words.

 

“From this day forward.”

 

“From this day forward.” Tyler repeats when whispers out an “I love you.”

 

The chaplain turns to Jamie.

 

‘Jamie place this locket around Tyler’s neck and repeat after me.”

 

“I Jamie Randolph Benn.”

 

“I Jamie Randolph Benn.: Jamie chokes out, he’s been visibly crying since things started.

 

“Take you Tyler Paul Seguin.”

 

“Take you Tyler Paul Seguin.” Alex’s girlfriend has now began to tear up.

 

“To be my partner in marriage.”

 

“To be my p, p, partner in marriage.”  Jamie stammers wiping off some tears.  Nikolaj offers a tissue from the side table.  Jamie smiles and accepts it.

 

“On good days and bad days.”

 

“On good days and bad days.” Jamie repeats trying to compose himself locking eyes with Tyler once again.

 

“In sickness and in health.”

 

“In sickness and in health.” Tyler’s serious gaze has calmed Jamie a little.

 

“To have and to hold.”

 

“To have and to hold.” Jamie says confidently knowing the end is in sight.

 

“From this day forward.”

 

“From this day forward.” Jamie sighs out, relieved that the hard part is over.

 

“With the power vested in me by the Province of Manitoba, I now pronounce you partners for life.  You may kiss your husband.”

 

Finally!  The part that Tyler’s been looking forward to, he steps into Jamie’s personal space eyes locked on the target and parts his lips and presses them into Jamie’s trying to slide his tongue into Jamie’s mouth.  The 4 witnesses coo at the couple as the doorbell rings delivering lunch.

 

Jamie and Tyler break their kiss and press their foreheads together with smiles on their faces as Rous gets the door and pays for the lunch delivery.  Nikolaj and Alex sign the marriage license along with Jamie, Tyler and the Chaplain. 

 

They all eat their quick lunch discussing, Rous’ plans for the bye week.

 

“So, what’re you up to this week Rous?” Jamie asks, probably knowing the answer since he’s here in Winnipeg.

 

“I spend the week with Nikolaj, then he come join me for his bye week next week, when we get to Boston.”

 

Tyler cocks an eyebrow.  “Sounds like a lot of fun, Rous.  A week in cold-as-fuck Winnipeg followed by a cold-as-fuck couple of days in Boston.”

 

“Tu es un cannard, Tyler.” Rous smiles jokingly, kissing Nikolaj. 

 

The kiss causes Alex to swallow hard and cough.  Tyler laughs at being called an asshole and forgetting that Alex hadn’t been told about Rous’ boyfriend.

 

“You two?  Too?”  Alex points a finger back and forth between Rous and Nikolaj.  “And just how fucking long you are hiding this?”

 

“For a while now.”  Nikolaj says smiling coyly

 

Lunch ends and Nikolaj gets them all back to the airport for their flight to Cabo.  For Tyler and Jamie, it’s a honeymoon that Jamie hadn’t been expecting.

 

The flight is a lot rowdier than the flight up, as it isn’t the middle of the night and they’ve started the wedding celebration in earnnest.  They arrive in Cabo just before dinner time and check into their resort.  Clothing is only required in the restaurants of the resort due to food service laws, but everywhere else, it’s clothing optional.  Jamie and Tyler pass off the luggage to the bell hop and give him a nice tip before heading to dinner with Alex and his girl. 

 

Jamie has never wanted to dine and dash so much in his life.  He fidgets all through dinner, wishing they’d skipped dinner in favor of room service.  All he can think about is getting Tyler back to their room and wrecking him, slowly, piece by piece.  Alex, however, had over-ridden that plan, insisting they at least have dinner once during this trip.  Jamie agreed to that, but Alex then insisted it be their first night there, suspecting that Jamie and Tyler would be holed up in their cabin fucking each other senseless or on the beach without clothes for the rest of the trip.

 

Alex draws dinner out by ordering dessert and coffee.  Jamie makes his best pouty face, which just makes Alex all the more intent on delaying Jamie’s gratification.  When they finally get released, Jamie grabs Tyler’s hand and they race of to their cabin like two dogs in heat.  Alex watches them leave, laughing at the site of their lust, when his girlfriend grabs his hand and seductively leads him back to their cabin.  Alex grins the whole way.

 

Tyler fidgets with the key card until Jamie steadies his hand and successfully unlocks the door.  The door finally clicks closed and Jamie pushes Tyler into it with aggressive kisses.  Tyler moans at Jamie’s advances.  Jamie’s massaging Tyler’s cock to full hardness through the fabric of his board shorts. 

 

“Gonna, uh, wreck you, uh, Tyler. Oh fuck,” Jamie rips off Tyler’s board shorts revealing a lack of underwear.  “You are, uh, all mine, uh, my pup.”  Jamie pants out between moaning kisses as he’s grinding into Tyler against the door.

 

“Jesus Jame, this is so fucking hot, but I think it’s time to go test our bed.” Tyler moans as Jamie pauses from sucking on Tyler’s nipples to lead him further into the suite.  Tyler nips little kisses with each step, stripping Jamie of the last pieces of fabric covering his muscled body.

 

Tyler grabs his bag as he passes by the luggage rack, setting it on the bed. He unzips it, digs around a little and pulls out the smallest of the “91” butt plugs he grabbed from the kink room. Tyler flops down on his back on the bed, throws his legs up and grabs his ankles.  Pulling his legs towards his head, Tyler rolls his hips up off the bed, his ass spread wide in anticipation of getting Jamie’s hands on him. 

 

Jamie kneels on the bed, as he lubes the plug.  He bends and takes Tyler’s cock in his mouth as he pushes the plug past Tyler’s wanting hole. 

 

“Fucking hell stallion, that’s hot.”  Tyler groans out. 

 

As much as Jamie’s wants to just pull the plug out and slam his hard cock into Tyler right now, he also wants to go slow and take his time.  Jamie rolls the end of the plug between his fingers, twisting it in a circle.  He pulls it out a little, then pushes it back in hard.  All the while, he works his mouth over Tyler’s cock.  Sucking at the tip, letting his tongue lick up and down the shaft, kissing around the base.  His other hand roams over Tyler’s abs and up his chest, stopping to pinch each nipple.  Tyler has his head back, mouth open, small little gasps escaping with each pinch.

 

Jamie kisses up the shaft of Tyler’s cock.  He lifts his head and watches Tyler for a few seconds, awed at how beautiful his husband is like this.  “Gonna own you, every piece of you.  Fuck Tyler you are so damn hot.” 

 

“Own me stallion, mark me up.”  Tyler huffs.  “Want everyone to see that I’m yours.”

 

Jamie sits back on his heels and digs in Tyler’s bag for the next size plug.  He lubes it up and exchanges it for the one in Tyler’s ass.  Taking his time sliding it in, twisting it around, and rubbing it over Tyler’s prostrate until he’s whining for Jamie to stop before he comes already.

 

Jamie lets go of the plug and leans over Tyler, bracing his arms on either side of Tyler.  He bends and kisses at the smooth skin of Tyler’s abs.  Slowly he trails kisses up Tyler’s chest, along his neck, jaw and over his cheek.

 

“So fucking hot.”  Jamie whispers in Tyler’s ear, which makes Tyler mewl. 

 

Tyler lets his legs drop to the bed so he can free his hands and get them on Jamie.  He runs his hands over Jamie’s shoulders and up and down his arms.

 

Jamie sucks a hickey into Tyler’s neck, then moves down to Tyler’s nipples and sucks a hickey onto each one.  Tyler arches his back and belts out a guttural growl followed by several huffs.  Jamie continues marking up Tyler’s body, leaving marks from his neck to his knees.  Jamie sits up and admires his handiwork. 

 

“Come on, already.”  Tyler arches his hips up, drawing Jamie’s attention and begging for release from the stimulation. 

 

Jamie doesn’t oblige him. 

 

Not yet.

“Can’t get off yet, Ty.  I still have to fuck you.”

 

Jamie slides in the third plug and flips Tyler over so he can mark up his back, too.  Before this is over everyone at the resort will know Tyler belongs to Jamie.  He runs his fingers over the locket engraved “Tyler” around his neck, that’s his own personal reminder.

 

“You want me to fuck you now, pup?”  Jamie says in a dominating voice.

 

“Please fuck me stallion.  I want your cock so bad.”  Tyler pants out.

 

Jamie spirals the plug, grinding it as deep as he can into Tyler before he pulls it out.  Jamie tugs at Tyler’s hips, pulling him up on his knees.  He smacks Tyler’s ass with his open hand, leaving a red mark.  Tyler whines and pushes his ass back towards Jamie.

 

“Please.”  Tyler begs.

 

Jamie holds Tyler’s hips still as he slides his cock in.  He loves watching Tyler’s ass take his cock, watching as it disappears into that heat inch by slow inch.

 

“Oh, uh, Jesus, Jameson.”  Tyler grunts.  “Fucking big cock of yours, stallion.  I love your fucking big ass cock.”

 

“How much do you love my cock, pup?”

 

“It fills me up perfectly, you have the perfect cock, stallion.”  Tyler grins up at Jamie, his voice strained at the stretch.

 

Jamie bottoms out, holds himself there for a few seconds and then starts thrusting into Tyler with vigor, his pupils blown with lust at the scene beneath him.  A marked-up Tyler so subservient, eyes locked on Jamie, his body rocking with each of Jamie’s thrusts.  Tyler pants in deep heavy breaths.  His eyes clench shut and his body shakes as he comes loudly without even having Jamie touch him.

 

“Tyler, you came without asking.  Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.”  Jamie taunts.  He pounds Tyler’s ass even harder.  “Gonna have to keep going to get you hard again.” 

 

“Fucking hell Jameson, didn’t realize a wedding made you this god damn hot!”  Tyler whines as Jamie shows no sign of letting up anytime soon.

 

Jamie does slow down, though, folding himself over Tyler’s back and wrapping his arms tightly around Tyler’s middle.  Instead of the hard pounding, Jamie rolls his hips slowly, barely sliding in and out of Tyler.  A slow steady fuck as he kisses the back of Tyler’s neck. 

 

“So fucking tight.  So fucking hot.”  Jamie breathes over Tyler’s ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Tyler’s spine.  Jamie nips another mark onto Tyler’s shoulder next.  “This side is done, I think.  Time to flip you over.” 

 

Jamie straightens and pulls Tyler up with him.  Once Jamie has Tyler up off the bed, he turns them around and drops back down on the bed.  Tyler bends over as he starts to climb up the bed, climb up Jamie.  He kisses along the inside of Jamie’s knee, then up Jamie’s thigh.  Working his way up to lick over Jamie’s balls.  He straddles Jamie’s hips and keeps kissing his way up until he reaches Jamie’s mouth.  Tyler kisses Jamie, deep, passionate yet demanding kisses.  He reaches around with one hand and holds Jamie’s cock and guides it to his ass, slowly he sinks his hips down, taking Jamie in. 

 

Tyler sits up, resting his hands on Jamie’s chest as he starts a steady up and down rock of his hips.  Jamie reaches down and wraps his hand around Tyler’s cock, stroking him slowly, getting the desired response as Tyler’s cock stiffens again. 

 

“Come with me Tyler, you can do it!  I’m so fucking close.”

 

Tyler comes a second time with heartier shudders from the over stimulation.  The tight rim of muscle around Jamie’s cock spasms and clenches down around Jamie, sending him over the edge with Tyler.  Tyler collapses on top of Jamie, waiting for Jamie to slip out after his climax.

 

Tyler locks eyes with Jamie and kisses him with a smile on face.  “That was hot stallion.”

 

“I’ve wanted you so bad since Saturday and not being able to fuck you until now, kinda got to me.”  Jamie smiles with a lilt in his voice.

 

“Well if three days does that to ya, I don’t want to leave this room all week.”  Tyler smirks.  “I love my stallion.  My husband.”

 

“I love you too pup.  My. Husband.”  Jamie says lovingly, emphasizing the possessiveness of his last two words.

 

Jamie finally slides out after what feels like an eternity and Tyler whimpers at the empty but happy feeling.  “Probably should shower.”

 

“Mmmmm, shower fuck.” Jamie says during his post-sex glow.  “Want you to fuck me under the hot steamy water, Ty.”

 

“You’re an animal.  Am I gonna have anything left after tonight?”  Tyler gasps.

 

“Not if I have my way, pup.”  Jamie smiles

 

“I wanna fuck you like an animal…”  Tyler raps and Jamie dances to the beat as they walk to the bathroom.  “I wanna feel you from the inside… I wanna FUCK YOU LIKE AN ANIMAL!”

 

Tyler gets the water running and to the right temperature.  Jamie and Tyler step in shower and Tyler tries to change the tempo from animal to softie.  He grabs the bottle of body wash and slowly soaps down Jamie, giving little nip kisses as he scrubs.  Tyler gets down to Jamie’s cock and takes Jamie into his mouth making Jamie grab the towel bar, cause fuck, his cock is sensitive after that intense fuck and the sensations make his legs weak. 

 

“Fuck your mouth, Tyler.”  Jamie groans, running his fingers through Tyler’s wet hair.  “Just want to fuck it.”

 

Tyler stills, and Jamie gabs the back of Tyler’s head.  He slides his cock back and forth between Tyler’s lips.  Jamie groans as Tyler flicks his tongue at the underside of Jamie’s cock.  Then, when Tyler presses his lips around Jamie and sucks, trying to pull Jamie in deeper, trying to not let his cock slide out, Jamie has to brace himself against the wall.  Tyler’s tongue pushes at the underside of the tip when Tyler lets Jamie almost slide all the way out.

 

Tyler pops off Jamie’s cock, tips his head back and looks up seductively at Jamie through half-lidded, lustful eyes.   “You wanna do this?  Or?”

 

“Wanna come with you fucking me.”  Jamie says, cupping Tyler’s chin with his hand.  He urges Tyler to stand up and claims his soft, red lips in a powerful kiss. 

 

Jamie grabs a fresh cloth and scrubs Tyler’s skin, soft and gentle to keep from hurting Tyler’s fresh bruises.  Tyler reaches around Jamie and slips his hand between the cheeks of Jamie’s ass to start fingering him open.  Jamie pants at the intrusion.

 

Tyler gets Jamie turned around so he can finger him proper, and Jamie braces himself against the wall panting erratically. 

 

“Fuck, uh, me, already.”  Jamie moans.

 

Tyler smiles as he lines up his cock.  “Should marry you more often!  I like you like this.”  Tyler smirks. 

 

Tyler pushes his cock inside Jamie.

 

“Fuck Jameson, so damn tight.”  Tyler nibbles at Jamie’s ear.  Jamie hums in pleasure as Tyler whispers, “You wanted my cock all last week, didn’t you?” 

 

Jamie has trained Tyler to top well.

 

“Yes, I want your cock so bad, pup.  Fill me up.” Jamie hisses.  The steam of the shower is relaxing his every muscle.

 

Tyler grinds his cock and body against Jamie’s back.  He marks up the back of Jamie’s neck with his teeth, sucking hickeys on each side of Jamie neck.  Jamie throws his head back, closing his eyes.  Tyler takes the opportunity to kiss Jamie, invading his mouth with his tongue.  Jamie moans into the kiss.

 

Tyler starts allowing himself to slide in and out of Jamie’s ass enjoying the feel of tightness around his cock.  The sweet, gentle demeanor of washing down his husband is exchanged for pure animalistic lust for Jamie’s ass.  The thrusts deepen and get long as Tyler pants and moans through each snap of his hips.

 

Tyler places one arm around Jamie’s chest and his other hand on Jamie’s cock jacking it.  Tyler can feel Jamie pulse against Tyler’s cock signaling he’s close to coming a second time.  Tyler hastens his thrusts. 

 

Jamie cries out at the over-stimulation of the orgasm lead up.  His breath hitches and one loud battle cry later, his juices spill onto Tyler’s hand and the shower floor.  Tyler slows his fucks to allow Jamie to come comfortably, then leans in and kisses Jamie.

“Nice riding stallion.”  Tyler says after the kiss, smiling.  “My turn now.”

 

“Come in me, pup.  I want to feel you breed me.”  Jamie pleads

 

Tyler redoubles his efforts on Jamie’s ass, Jamie’s moans driving Tyler’s resolve.  Not long after letting Jamie’s tension release, Tyler fucks deep into Jamie’s ass and drops his load in short gentle thrusts.  Jamie hums happily as Tyler has to lean his weight on Jamie as his knees tremble.  When Tyler slowly slides out of Jamie, he whimpers at the feeling of emptiness. 

 

Tyler bends down and sucks his own load out of Jamie.  Jamie pants, “Fuck Tyler, uh, you are, oh my god, never not, fucking hell, allowed to, yes, do that.” 

 

Tyler tongues out the last drops, leaving them on his tongue.  He turns Jamie around and kisses the last of his load into Jamie’s mouth allowing Jamie to enjoy the taste of his own ass and the product of Tyler’s orgasm.  The pair finish rinsing off, kissing and nipping at each other without a care in the world.

 

“I’m so lucky to have found you, stallion.”  Tyler cheeses at Jamie.

 

“I’m glad to call you mine, pup.”  Jamie smiles back.

 

They get out of the shower and crawl into bed, sleep coming easily after their first two rounds of sex as a married couple.

 

After breakfast the next morning, Tyler and Jamie lay out naked along the beach to catch some Mexican sun rays.  They hold hands with little risk of being seen or noticed.

 

“My god Tyler, all that time shirtless in the Dallas sun and you still look like a pasty Canadian.”  Jamie chirps.  Jamie had taken a little time last week to fake bake for this weeks’ trip, exhibiting a little sign of a tan compared to Tyler.

 

Just before lunch they head back to their cabin to get dressed for the resort restaurant to find a text from Spezz.

 

_Heard you are in Cabo.  On a yacht near you.  Come by with Raddy and his girl for lunch?_

 

Jamie texts Radulov who agrees, and they meet up at the concierge desk to arrange a car to the marina.  They get on Spezz’s rented yacht to join Summer Rae and her girlfriend as they pull out and sail along the coastline.  Spezz notices Jamie and Tyler are a little closer together than normal and the fact that Jamie is wearing a necklace tucked in under his shirt.  He never wears jewelry.

 

Spezz calls them beneath the deck into the kitchen as he cooks lunch.  “So you two did the deed?”

 

Jamie turns red, looking mad for a moment.  “Did Raddy talk?  Cause I’ll kick his ass if he did!”  Jamie growls.

 

“Nope, you two are less than subtle.  Do you want to know how I figured it out?  Want to know the Spezz superpower?”  Jason chuckles. “It’s called noticing the little things, it’s how I make your asses look good on the ice.  Jamie  _never_  wears jewelry.  Ever.  So a tucked in necklace is clue number one.  The fact that you two are closer than normal is clue number two.  Clue number three is the fact that it took you two days to get your asses down here, and I know you didn’t drive.  So, what the fuck did you two do.” 

 

Jason’s voice is getting progressively louder, until he’s just short of screaming at the newlyweds.  Tyler feels the flush start at his cheeks and encompass his entire head, Jamie is the same color and it isn’t from the sun.  Jamie opens his mouth to answer, but Tyler beats him to it.

 

“I planned a surprise legal wedding in Canada, so when we get married in Dallas we don’t feel compelled to change our names and force ourselves out of the closet.”

 

Jason calms back down as he flips the burgers.  “Congratulations are in order, then.  Mazel tov.”  He lifts his beer in a toast.  “Okay, I’m real happy for you two.  Figuring your shit out and getting together.  Are you keeping the team in the dark?” 

 

“Except for management, yes.  The necklaces are going in a drawer until Valentine’s Day.  That way the team will just think they are Valentine’s Day presents.”  Tyler answers, he had a plan for this.  “Only you, Raddy, and Rous know.”

 

“The reason I bring all this up, there have been cameras on Summer Rae since we got here Sunday.  Can you two be beards for her and her girl?  I feel guilty keeping them separated, but I don’t want her to get hurt in the papers.  I also don’t want you two in the press with some awkward questions.  So, fork the necklaces over, you can have them back after class.”  Jason smirks.

 

Tyler and Jamie remove their necklaces and head back into a bedroom to change into board shorts.  They stuff their clothes and necklaces in a duffle they brought with them, saddened to remove them after only one day of having them on.  It’s not a nice feeling, but a necessary one if they want to keep their secret.  They head out on deck with a beer to catch some rays with their ‘dates’ for the day.

 

It’s all fun and games as they float around the shallow waters when from the coast Summer spots something on the shore that looks a little off.  She pads over to Tyler, planting a kiss on Tyler.  Another boat just a few feet away catches the same shot.  The pictures are on the internet on TMZ in a matter of minutes.  Jamie didn’t see what happened, he was below deck talking to Spezza about the wedding with Raddy and his girl.

 

Tyler smiles after the kiss, he should win an Oscar for acting all suave about the incident. 

 

Summer Rae whispers in Tyler’s ear.  “That just got caught on camera.  You’re going to have to answer to your boyfriend later for this when you two get back in cell phone range and he sees it on the internet.  I’m heading below to grab a refill and warn Jamie.” 

 

Tyler’s smile is wiped off his face and all the sudden he feels the blood sucked out of his head at what just occurred.  He almost corrected her on Jamie’s new title, but decides against it.

 

 

Sure as shit, when Jamie and Tyler get back to shore their phones blow up with texts from the team and friends, who pepper the pair with questions.  “Did you see this? Did you know what Tyler did?  Did you two break up?  Was this part of your hunt?”  Jamie and Tyler answer them all and assure them all is well, they’ll explain more in an email later.

 

Tyler and Jamie get back to their cabin after dinner joined by Alex and his girlfriend.  They draft a response to the article.  It will never see the light of day publicly, but is needed to soothe their friends’ nerves.

 

_As you all know there are pictures of Tyler kissing ex-WWE star Summer Rae.  We want to assure you that those pictures are staged for media purposes only and not reflective on any potential new love interest for Tyler or that Tyler has cheated on me.  Tyler and I are still involved with each other.  We are deeply in love and look forward to seeing you all at our house in June for our wedding.  Speaking of which, we will be mailing invitations out on Friday.  You are all under notice to **NOT**  release those to the public.  -J&T”_

 

Tyler shows the missive to Alex and his girlfriend, who nod their agreement that their response is appropriate.  They create a blast email list of BCC’s and hit the send button.  Seconds later a wave of texts blow up their phones again, this time the messages are more relaxed.

 

The foursome catches an evening movie and fire in the fireplace, each pair cuddled together in a chair or on the couch.  Alex yawns and tells Jamie and Tyler that they are headed off to their cabin for bed.

 

Jamie turns to Tyler once they leave.  “Alright pup, prove to me you are mine.”

 

“Stallion, I’m all yours, take me to bed and fuck me until I can’t see straight.”  Tyler whines as he flips over to kiss Jamie.

 

“You don’t do anything straight, Tyler.”  Jamie chirps between chaste pecks, making Tyler smile. 

 

“I know, but that performance earlier should be considered for an Emmy.  I like this type of kissing better though.”  Tyler mashes lips with Jamie again, pushing his tongue between Jamie’s lips.  He revels in the warmth of Jamie’s mouth and moans into the kiss as he grinds against Jamie who is already hard from the make-out session.

 

“Bedroom!”  Jamie pants as they break their kiss for some air.  Tyler smiles wryly and grabs Jamie by the hands.

 

They get into the room Jamie grabs the handcuffs out of Tyler’s bag and cuffs his husband to the headboard.

 

He surveys the scene on the bed trying to figure out which part of Tyler to wreck first.  The lips look inviting.  The nipples are aching to be nibbled, already perky from being exposed.  The abs taught as Tyler struggles against the restraints.  Hard cock, leaky from making out in the living room moments ago.  And, finally, an ass tightened from Tyler’s morning beach run before breakfast.  Jamie licks his lips and starts to work Tyler from top to bottom.

 

“Want you so bad, stallion.”  Tyler moans.

 

Jamie lubes a finger, sliding it between Tyler’s ass cheeks.  He slithers up to Tyler’s mouth, grinding his hard cock against Tyler’s.  By the time he gets to Tyler’s mouth, they lock eyes and pant hot. heavy breaths against each other, their lust for each other building. 

 

Jamie goes in for a kiss, keeping his eyes open and fixed on Tyler, refusing to take his doe eyes off Tyler’s brown puppy dog gaze.  Jamie slides a second finger into Tyler, who closes his eyes and sucks in a gasp as Jamie continues to finger fuck him.  Jamie slides his tongue into Tyler’s mouth bringing a low moan from Tyler at the mouth and ass invasion.

 

Jamie works down Tyler’s neck and sucks some fresh hickeys into Tyler’s taught skin.  Tyler must always be marked as Jamie’s, to keep all the hotties away.  Tyler mewls as Jamie continues the work of wrecking Tyler piece by piece.

 

By the time Jamie slowly works down to Tyler’s chest he has to stop grinding Tyler’s cock or they’ll both shoot way before he wants to.  Jamie moves to Tyler’s side, slipping a third finger into Tyler’s entrance and nipping at his left nipple, sucking it between his teeth and biting lightly at the little nub.  Tyler grabs Jamie’s head, moaning loudly and encouraging Jamie to continue driving him wild.

 

“Fuck Jameson, uh, want to blow.”  Tyler pants.

 

Jamie lets up on Tyler moves to whisper in his ear.  “Not yet pup, need to fuck you good and hard until you come from my thrusts.”  Jamie take the earlobe between his lips gently and Tyler arches his back.

 

Jamie gives Tyler a break removing his fingers and taking an obnoxiously long time lubing his dick up nice and slow, making Tyler watch in agony.  Tyler wants his stallion to fill him up again, feel his stallion’s pulsing manhood stretch his ass wide, the slimy feel of being bred by his stud stallion husband.

 

Jamie finishes the lube job and grabs Tyler’s ankles placing them on his big broad shoulders.  Tyler is pleading and whining for Jamie’s cock as Jamie moves in slowly to expose Tyler’s pulsing, wanting pucker.  Jamie adds lube to the outside making Tyler’s entrance glisten with a fresh coat of lube.

 

Jamie lines up to Tyler’s hole and slides in slowly making Tyler beg for more. He channels his inner Tarasenko and moves at a slow measured pace making Tyler struggle against his restraints trying to get a grip on Jamie and pull him in deep.

 

Jamie bottoms out on Tyler and leaves his cock there as he huffs out at the strong stimulating feelings of entering Tyler’s heat.  He pumps his dick a couple of times, to make Tyler jump as Jamie’s cockhead swells.

 

Jamie sits up and grabs Tyler’s ankles and starts thrusting with short quick snaps, his low hanging balls slapping against Tyler’s ass cheeks make a wet sloppy slapping sound that resonates in the room.  Tyler looks like he’s trying to perform lamaze style breathing wanting to buck into the intrusion and lacking the ability and leverage to do so.

 

Jamie moves between quick pounding thrusts gazing into Tyler’s eyes which are communicating lust and want.  He would feel Tyler’s ass spasm in a way that feels like Tyler is about to blow, he slows down and waits for the feelings subsides before beginning the burst of pounding again.

 

Jamie does this about ten times, Tyler’s cock is turning purple from being hard so long and oozing juice freely.  Jamie decides the last burst will be his last and lets Tyler come hard during the last pounding, his load making white spots in Tyler’s beard.  While Jamie fucks out the last of Tyler’s orgasm, he moves up and laps up the come that hit Tyler in the face and chest.

 

Jamie finally hastens his pace one last time to inject Tyler with a load of his own seed.  Tyler whimpers at the massive stimulation being post-orgasm.  Jamie lets himself slowly go boneless to hold his load in Tyler.  He presses his forehead against Tyler’s locking a gaze again and presses in a kiss against Tyler’s lips, “I love you pup.”  Jamie whispers.  Tyler smiles at the sentiment.

 

Jamie finally slips from Tyler’s clutches, pads to the bathroom to get a wash cloth and clean each other up.  He slides into bed next to Tyler who nuzzles up against him.  Tyler mumbles, “I love you stallion.” Before they both drift off to a quick sleep.

 

Jamie and Tyler spend their last full day in Mexico on the beach naked playing in the warm ocean waters.  They join Radulov for one last dinner before having to fly out the next day.  They expend so much energy enjoying the outdoor sunshine, they are too tired to even contemplate the idea of sex that evening.  No more mention of the TMZ article, it gets buried under a pile of NFL and NBA spousal transgressions becoming a non-issue.

 

They get home Thursday evening for a Friday practice, a quick but refreshing vacation as they hammer out a guest list.  “How many do you think we can fit back there?”  Jamie asks cocking his head at the backyard.  Tyler looks out the french doors from the living room, “mmm, probably 40-50 maybe?  Altar will be the love shack back there with a  lit fire?”

 

“Okay so I guess that means team and family only it appears?” Jamie reviews the list making notes.

 

Tyler looks back, “We could fit more in the house some of our friends want to come for the reception, we can put the ceremony on a video in the media room for people to watch if they want.”

 

In the end, Jamie and Tyler put together two lists, one set get ceremony and reception invites being team and family.  The reception invite includes friends and a few of their more favored hunted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the naughtyvirgin's work click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091306?show_comments=true&view_full_work=true#main).


End file.
